theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Nal Hutta
The Battle of Nal Hutta was the culminating battle of the Hutt Space Campaign. Prelude For years following the end of the main body of the campaign and the clans' return to Mandalorian space, Clan Cadera laid siege to the heavily-fortified planet of Nal Hutta. Eventually, the majority of the Cartel fleet was destroyed, and its remainder hid within the confines of Nal Hutta's planetary shield. Unable to present the firepower necessary to overwhelm a planet-scale shield generator, the clan opted to station several Golan III defense platforms over Nal Hutta and bombarded the isolated world for years. The clan's offensive forces took to privateering actions in what remained of Hutt Space, attritting the Hutts' logistics and network of supporters while their Golan stations steadily wore down the shield around Nal Hutta. At last, in 30 ABY, the body of Clan Cadera received word that Nal Hutta's shields had fallen, and the time had come for invasion. The battle Space combat The battle opened in space above Nal Hutta when Clan Cadera's freshly-made fleet directly from Christophsis. Yiuki Cadera offered the Hutts a final chance to surrender and keep their lives; refusal would mean no quarter for the Hutt leaders. While some of the fleet's captains attempted to retreat upon seeing the numerically-superior Cadera fleet, anyone who attempted to show cowardice was executed on the spot and replaced by one of the Hutts' lackeys. The Hutts made a show of broadcasting Cadera's message and their response to everyone on the planet and aboard their fleet in order to showcase her perceived arrogance and the dominance of the Hutts. The response from Kurda was nothing short of a historic refusal of Cadera's request for surrender as he reproved her with stories of his own accomplishments and those of the ancient Hutts. After insinuating that the Mandalorian crusade against the Hutts was little more to them than any slave revolt, the bulk of the Hutt fleet opened fire on Cadera's flagship, the Purging Flame. Three YZ-2500 heavy transports laden with passengers were sent on a collision course with the Jare-class chaser cruisers. As anticipated by the Hutts, Cadera's ramships took the bait and charged into the cruisers to execute a boarding action, followed by an additional three Jarese that plunged into the second set of YZ-2500s. Both groups of transports would reveal themselves to be elaborate traps, with the first group containing almost exclusively unarmed slaves fitted with explosive collars and forced to charge the enemy, and the second group's ships being filled to the brim with baradium, which detonated upon contact with the Jarese's plasma lances. The remaining Jarese were sent after the Hutts' Ubrikkian frigates, which used their greater maneuverability to avoid the forward-facing weaponry of the Cadera fleet for a time; three Jarese were destroyed before crossing the gap between fleets. The Jarese that engaged the Ubrikkian frigates dispatched fighters to disable the frigates' engines as they came around for another strike. The damaged Jarese dispatched Jai'galaar assault craft and starfighters toward the Hutt fleet, targeting the massive Y164 slave frigates. This was met with a flurry of hundreds of TIE/LN fighters and other cheap craft that harried the Cadera ships and slowed their advance, destroying several vessels. Additional fighters were dispatched to outflank the Cadera fleet, but were intercepted by point-defense. The Cadera's Aaray'se and Purging Flame returned fire on the Hutt dreadnought and its screening ships, destroying them easily before turning their guns on the smaller Hutt vessels. Once the Mandalorians arrived on the Y164 frigates, they were met with slave pens containing Mandalorian prisoners of war and rhydonium. The Cartel slavemasters gave the Cadera Crusaders the option of surrendering and joining their fellow Mando'ade as slaves, or dying aboard the ship in a fiery explosion. Untouched by the fear of death, the Caderas instead fired on the slavemasters, detonating the rhydonium. Upon the destruction of the Y164s and the slaughter of slaves aboard the YZ-2500s, Kurda the Hutt broadcast another speech to Nal Hutta and the fleet, sardonically commenting on how Yiuki Cadera frees her slaves: "She murders them wholesale." The Cartel leader declared that Yiuki would be known to her people as the Butcher of Mandalorians, if she would be remembered at all after she died a slave in Kurda's possession. After Kurda's message, the remaining slave ships and hyperspace-capable starfighters attempted to flee Hutt Space; they were intercepted and destroyed by the entirety of the fleet's guns. Those fighters not equipped with a hyperdrive attempted to land on Nal Hutta, but were shot down for their cowardice and forced to make suicide runs against the Mandalorian fleet. After destroying the largely-ineffective V-150 Planet Defender on the surface, the way was clear for Clan Cadera to begin a ground assault against the Hutts' palace and the city surrounding it. Phase I Phase II Phase III Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Hutt Space Campaign